


Gala

by Hooda



Series: Anthology [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Just a drabble, Jyn and Cassian are amazing together, Modern AU, Other, Rogue One characters, emotional-fluff, jyn is legit the best dressed, mentioned possible already established relationship but idk u gotta see for yourself, oh yeah jyn slaughters Cassian in a cutting edge dress, royalty at a gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: At the gala, Jyn takes upon herself to dress to impress. Cassian isn't impressed; he's enthralled.*A collection of moments shared between a wordless couple at an elegant gala.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So I wanted to find a way to continue exploring the fandom, so what better way to do that than to start a mini-series about drabbles I find myself inspired to write? I won't always have the time to write pieces that are 3k+ words, but this is a way for me to vent out writing I may scribble down when inspiration hits me. (preferably during study breaks :D )

In the lavish minds of royalty, black is the color of mourning or disdain. It symbolizes a deep rooted pain that is on display for the world to see. Lavish rolls of fabrics and satins are drawn out for the wearer to choose from with delicate opinions, selecting the most discrete or sincere cuts to accent their most sincere emotions.

On the night of the Royal Century gala however, Jyn takes the night by storm with her most stunning dress as of yet - in black. Her shoulder cut hair is pinned nimbly by almost invisible pins, yet still managing to add a bit of sparkle for selfish attention. A strip of black material caresses her shoulders, down her collarbone, angling sharply through the valley of her chest until it rests perfectly on her hips. She opts to leave her muscled arms bare, showing off the weeks of physical training received while under Saw’s care.

What truly catches every eye in the room as Jyn flows down the grand staircase is the soft gold accenting her gown; it traces expertly around her waist and down to the hem of the skirt, disappearing underneath as if to meet her toes tucked in the black kitten heels she wears tonight. The edge of the dress pools at her feet when they reach level ground. 

She clings to Bodhi’s arm as they melt into the applauding crowd of black suits and swishing gowns of so many colors they could paint a mural along the Great Hall in almost every hue imaginable. The flashes of paparazzi cameras twinkle through the windows of the ceremony hall. Her red-rimmed lips form into an easily believing smile for everyone around her to believe.

Bodhi looks impeccable in his black suit and deep red bow-tie, his tan skin and dark hair adding to his already rugged handsomeness. He smiles so easily it could be a sneer as the crowds of people make space for them to walk through the throngs. More nimble than full of fighting energy, Bodhi prefers the hangars of the Royal Air Force than the training grounds. He looks on tonight with analytical eyes, taking in every detail above and around. 

Above the adorned heads of royal patrons attending the gala hang the massively gorgeous and glittering chandeliers. They hang from gilded chains and illuminate some of the most powerful people in the world tonight, but Cassian Andor keeps his sharp eyes on just one person in particular. He stands at the opposite end of the room with a group of well dressed older male patrons, each with a glass of alcohol already in hand for the night.

An orchestra of grand quality and reputation takes rank at the head of the room just after the last of the guests arrive. The music is soft enough for an easy dancing gait or the perfect background noise to idly pay keep an ear to as one would meander amongst the freshly pressed suits and swirling gowns.

They each take their time with introductions and pleasantries. Bodhi and Jyn split off, each taking a section of the room to begin the slow drawl that was formally meeting with each and every guest attending. Saw’s laughter booms from across the room from where he stands by a table overflowing with cheeses and flutes of champagne. He slaps a hand to his belly as he tucks forward in genuine laughter. He easily passes words with the man in a military uniform, smiling and popping little cubes of cheese between his lips. 

Jyn disappears at some point under the throng of blues and greens and deep green skirts pulling her in for squealing introductions. Her smile grows even faker by the minute the more she has to walk around.

They meet in the middle, their duties to their guests finished.

Cassian’s eyes betray him as they devour every inch that they can get their eyes on of Jyn. They catch the smooth skin exposed down her chest; the black fabric of her dress perfectly tailored across the stretch of her hips; the small, genuine grin she spares him as her hand reaches for a drink from one of his offering hands. His heart beats quickly.

Jyn slides her left arm along his, letting her set the weight of it delicately along his as he guides her across the room to a quiet corner. She shamelessly lets the warm metal of the band on her bare hand glide across his knuckles. The diamond glints almost daringly from where it rests over their joined hands.

Cassian smiles shamelessly with pride and the expression looks so damn handsome from this angle - she looks at his sharp jaw-line if she turns her head. 

The rituals of deep-rooted royal families forbid hasty unions once the engagement is announced. Leia took it upon herself to plan elegant formal nights and months of detailed wedding preparations, so much in fact it nearly overwhelmed Jyn.

But tonight is for them. They agree silently through whispers as they stand close on the edge of room, sipping champagne and watching as dancers flutter past. Her red lipstick leaves a perfect impression on the glass of her flute.

It was like standing on the end of the world, just watching life from above. 

A change of tempo inspires the musicians and suddenly Cassian is lifting the glass from her hands to hand off to a tray-bearer. They whisk it away before Jyn can protest.

Cassian’s hands and cunning smile pull her closely onto the dancefloor and they step into the dance so quickly she would stumble had she been born clumsy. People give them a breath of space. The chandeliers glint glamorously overhead. Cassian’s hands are warm as they take a hold of a hip and pull a hand up at their sides. 

They glide through the room as a pair, twisting around the slower couples and putting the more energetic dancers to shame. Gold and black flashes in perfect spirals and swirls as Cassian raises their clasped hands over her head through the elegant curves. His hand holds her surely as he dips her expertly backwards until her hair could brush the floor. She unashamedly giggles as he pulls her up, eyes glinting joyously. 

At some point the lights dim - or maybe that was just their combined imagination - and the music fades into the back of their minds. Jyn focuses on the press of her ring as their fingers twine together and their eyes meet. An emotion so deep, so unfathomable, so rooted to the essences of who they each have become rises from the depths of Jyn’s body. It wraps a warm hand around her chest and fills her throat so that no word could slip out.

Jyn does not need to say anything anyway, simply because of the way he gazes back at her so intently like she is the moon and stars combined has her speechless.

Their foreheads touch in the middle. Their breaths fall together.

“ _ Mi princessa, _ ” Cassian whispers into the air between them. “ _ Mi estrella.” _

It was more than enough; it always would be.

“ _ Te amo.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave suggestions for what I should write next in the comments below. Criticism is also greatly appreciated; neg or pos!


End file.
